Tortured
by Lady Secor
Summary: A brief story about the capture of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. This story is violent and has torture scenes  obviously!  It also features Aragorn with brief appearances by Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir.


**Tortured**

**WARNING!: This story contains violent torture! Hence the "M" rating! If this is not your type of story, turn back now! **

A/N: This is just a short pointless one shot that came to me one night after having consumed entirely too much wine. I woke in the morning to find a new icon on my desktop to something labeled "Weird Fanfic". I opened it dreading what I might find, but discovered that it actually wasn't too bad. This story has no real explanation of why my characters are where they are, but if I get enough feedback I may create a story around it. This isn't perfect cannon-wise and my characterizations may be a little off, but bear with me or do not read. I would love feedback concerning this rather violent and odd piece so please read and review. To those of you wondering why I am not updating "Immortal Forever", well... this just sort of popped out and I had to post it. So... here we go!

As his senses returned to him, Legolas realized two things. They were both very important things. The first was that he was securely bound and the second was that he had been drugged. He came to this conclusion because his vision was blurred and his senses were severely dulled. Legolas was nauseous and felt as if he might be sick at any moment. Legolas suddenly remembered where he was as a rather large and vicious Orc punched him hard in his face. Legolas glared at the Orc with blood spilling from the corner of his mouth and it glared back for a moment before turning away. It walked to one of its comrades and grabbed a whip.

Now it should be said that Legolas was secured to a large post with his hands above his head. His feet were tied together then tied to the post and his hands were tied together then looped onto a secure hook so that his feet were several inches off of the ground. The Orc sneered at Legolas and put several deep, bleeding lashes across the bare skin of his shirtless torso. He managed to not cry out, but only just barely. The brutal lashing went on for at least ten minutes. When the Orc finally stopped whipping Legolas, he handed the bloody whip off to one of his subordinates, and then returned his attention to the Elf in front of him.

"Now you _**will **_tell me where the other creature you were traveling with was or I will cause you pain you never even imagined existed in the very worst of your nightmares, elf. I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible. Now, tell me who and where he is," said the Orc leader to the restrained elf in front of him.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know," Legolas said groggily, "I have no idea whom it is you are referring to. I was traveling alone. You know, by myself. No one else with me. Just me."

The Orc punched him hard in the solar plexus and Legolas felt it as the wind was knocked out of him, "You lie, elf. You do not even lie well. You will die unless you tell me what it is I wish to know," the Orc sneered.

"I will tell you nothing," Legolas said to the Orc. His vision was blurred and he felt exceptionally strange. Legolas was sure that he had been drugged. The Orc laughed at the wounded elf's last statement.

"You will tell me _**AND **_you will die and there is nothing you can do to stop this," The creature said as he drew his dagger from a sheath on his belt. Legolas could see the blade clearly and it was filthy. The villain twirled it around a bit in front of the elf's face to get the maximum scare factor before speaking once more, "This is your last chance to tell me what I want to know, elf, before you start down a road of pain, misery, and, eventually,.. death."

Legolas had heard what the Orc said but took a deep, calming breath before speaking. When he did speak his tone was sure and his voice was steady as he addressed his captor, "I will tell you _**nothing**_!" Legolas hissed at the beast. It smirked in a rather evil fashion before lodging the blade it had been holding in its hand into Legolas' shoulder, more into the chest. The wound was near to his heart. Legolas gasped, but other than that found himself unable to breathe. The pain was agonizingly relentless. It was so painful that Legolas very nearly lost consciousness over it. As he struggled to breathe, Legolas felt blood trickling down his chest and torso from his wounds. The loss of blood was weakening him badly. Though it did not matter as he couldn't fight them anyway, tied as he was. Without warning, the Orc twisted the blade eliciting a small, tortured yell from the elf. The twisted beast smiled and wrenched the blade from the fair elf's chest.

"I will not kill you, elf. I shall wait for our master, what you call a Ring Wraith, to arrive. He will get you to talk. Until then though, we get to play with you. I am going to make you wish that your whore of a mother never met your coward of a father. You will beg for death before the end and I will be there to see you broken, elf. I swear I will see you broken or dead," the Orc said.

"Keep your oaths, for they mean naught. You cannot fulfill those oaths if you are dead and I intend to see you that way if 'tis the very last thing that I do in this good world, spawn of evil," Legolas spat angrily. His blood cascaded to the floor and the elf could feel the burn of poisons in the wound. Legolas knew his hours were numbered and that they were not many. He felt his breathing become shallow and his heart rate become much faster than usual. Very much against his will, Legolas was becoming extremely drowsy. The elf realized that his body had betrayed him and gone into shock. That was the last coherent thought that Legolas had for a while. Then he slipped into the painless void of unconsciousness.

Aragorn watched from the brush surrounding the Orc camp as his elven friend bravely defied his captors. It cost him though. Aragorn was forced to watch helplessly as Legolas was tortured to unconsciousness. As much as Aragorn wanted to help his friend, he knew that if he charged in now his friend would just have someone to die next to. He had to wait for the cover of daylight when the creatures slept and try to sneak the elf away from the camp. They could not afford a confrontation. They would not win. That was why they had split up and tried to escape these Orcs in the first place. When Legolas did not meet back up with him at the appointed place and time, Aragorn knew something was wrong. He had immediately gone in search of his elven companion. When he had stealthily made his way up to the edge of the camp, Aragorn was praying to the Valar that Legolas was not there, but alas! The elf was indeed among the foul Orcs and he was hurt.

The blood that Aragorn saw trickling from his best friend's wounds enraged him. He wanted so badly to kill every last one of the creatures that had dared hurt Legolas. It did not help the man's mood that he had clearly heard what they were questioning the elf about. Legolas was being tortured because he would not tell the foul Orcs about him. It tore at Aragorn's heart knowing that he was the cause of Legolas' pain. Aragorn sat there silently praying that daylight came early this morning and that the Orcs would bed down without delay. They could not afford for the Ring Wraith to arrive before they escaped. He watched the rise and fall of Legolas' chest as he hoped that dawn wouldn't be too late for his elven friend. Not long after Legolas had lost consciousness, the Orcs once again approached him. Aragorn shuddered, knowing what was in store for the elf.

Legolas woke abruptly when he was doused with a bucket of icy cold water. The first sound Legolas heard was the sound of the Orcs' gravelly laughter. He opened his eyes and tried to focus them, but his vision was blurry at best. The elf remained quiet and motionless as the pain of his injuries assaulted him suddenly. Legolas found himself wishing for the painless relief of unconsciousness. He watched the Orcs waiting to see what they were going to do. That is when the unfortunate elf saw the Orc leader. He was over near the fire holding something deep within the blazing hot coals. Legolas had a pretty good idea of what was coming next and though he did not show it, he was suddenly very nervous. Though the Orc captain could not see it, he could feel the fear emanating from the elf. He smirked evilly and removed his tool from the fire. It was an evil looking brand that this clan of Orcs used to brand their Wargs. When the Orc leader was in front of Legolas he stopped. Still wearing that sneer upon its face, the creature began to speak.

"Ready to talk yet, elf?" it asked.

"Never," was all Legolas could get out before the red hot brand was pressed to the bare skin of his chest directly in the center. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in effort not to give the Orcs the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. After what seemed to Legolas like an eternity, the burning metal was removed from his chest. The elf took a few breaths before opening his eyes. They met with the blood red ones of his captor's. Legolas' gaze unnerved the beast and it was forced to look away from the deep, angry blue eyes.

"You are either extremely stupid or very loyal, elf. I lean toward stupid. It matters not though, for it is all in vain. You will give my master the information he needs and then you will be killed. You can tell me now and ensure yourself a swift death, or you can hold out. I can tell you that our master will get what he wants regardless and you will suffer slowly. His methods of extracting information are far more unpleasant than mine. When he is done with you, I will seem friendly, soft even," the Orc leered, "You are doomed, elf. There is no escape but death for you. Only death will end your pain and suffering now."

"If you had any... intelligence whatsoever... you would be praying... to whatever higher power... that you worship... that I never get free," Legolas said in between ragged breaths as he glared daggers at the creature, "because I would... revel in slowly... killing you, Orc." Legolas' chest hurt badly. The part that bothered him worst was that if by some miracle of the Valar he lived through this, he would carry that brand forever. Burns that were that bad were one of the only scars that would not fade into nothingness on an elf. Most scars faded to the point where they were no longer visible, but bad burns and Morgul wounds were different. Those scars remained marring their otherwise flawless bodies for all of the ages. Being branded like a Warg had really hurt both physically and mentally. His pride and moral were badly damaged and Legolas was furious beyond reason at the Orcs cruel treatment. The elf had meant what he said. If Legolas could have gotten free at that moment he would have done his very best to kill every Orc that was in that encampment, escape be damned. The Orcs laughed a bit before moving on to their next evil method of information extraction.

The Orc leader instructed his subordinates to prepare his next method of torture. Two Orcs came forward. One had a rope in his hands and the other carried several rock weights with holes through their centers. Each rock weighed about two pounds. The rope was looped around Legolas' throat and both ends were held behind him by the Orc.

"Now, elf, we are going to play a little game. The rules are simple. I will ask you a question and if I do not get the answer I want then one of those rocks will be added to the rope around your neck. Too many rocks and you'll slowly suffocate," the Orc captain sneered as if they were playing mere children's party games. Legolas glared at the Orc furiously as it asked the question again, "Who is your friend and where is he?"

"Can you not hear? Have I not been clear enough in saying that I will tell you nothing? How many times must I repeat myself?" Legolas asked the stupid beast defiantly. The Orc growled and drew its wicked sword forth from its sheath. In one swift move it had smashed the elf across the temple with the hilt of the weapon. The Orc watched as his captive's head snapped to the side and blood began to pour down the side of his face from a nasty gash just over his left eyebrow. The blow had dazed Legolas and it took him a moment before he raised his barely focused eyes to once again meet with those of his captor.

"I want you to scream it until your answer changes into the one I want to hear. And you will, elf. You will," the Orc said as he motioned to his minion to add a weight to the ropes. As soon as this was done, Legolas could feel the effect in the tension on the rope around his throat. He found it difficult to breathe, but he was still able to do so. A few minutes and two rocks later, Legolas could barely draw enough breath to stay aware. The rope was digging into the soft, unprotected flesh of his neck and the lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded. Legolas was struggling against the ropes holding him, but to no avail. He could not get free and, therefore, could not breathe. Another rock was added and this was too much. Just as Legolas began to black out, the weight was removed from his airway. He gasped in a breath of much needed air, but this only sent him into a fit of coughing. The Orcs laughed as the elf hung limply in his bonds panting heavily, "Well, well, well... you are a difficult one," the Orc said through his laughter as he walked away from his prisoner, "I guess we'll just have to try something else."

A few moments later the leader returned with a wooden club covered in sharp spikes about half an inch long. The beast brandished it theatrically, "We shall try something a bit more traditional. Let's see how long you can remain quiet while I am thrashing you with this, elf. I'll wager I have you screaming for mercy and telling me anything I wish to know within five minutes of starting in on you."

"I wouldn't wager too much on that," Legolas said looking fierce and valiant despite the blood dripping from his wounds, "You can kill me, but you will not break me. If I am to die I will do so with my honor and dignity in tact."

The Orc smirked darkly, "Your defiance will only make the moment when you finally break all the more pleasurable. Remember to scream nice and loudly for me, elf."

Without further hesitation the beast swung the club directly at the elf's side. The brutal weapon slammed into Legolas' ribcage. Aragorn could hear the cracking sound as the elf's ribs snapped under the vicious blow. Agony erupted in the right side of Legolas' chest and he gasped. The club wielding Orc halted for only a moment before Legolas felt the club hit his left shin with bone shattering force. Once again, the sound of breaking bone filled the encampment. Aragorn grimaced and looked away in disgust and horror. Listening to the Orcs break his elven friend's bones one by one was making him ill. The Ranger looked back toward his friend just in time to see the club connect with Legolas' thigh. It was the same leg and this bone reacted no differently than the previous one had. With a loud 'snap' it broke. Legolas groaned a little, but that wasn't enough for the sadistic creature torturing him. It smiled and aimed for the elf's knee. The only reaction Legolas had time for before the club struck again was a small gasp of fear. This time, Legolas loudly cried out. It felt as though his leg were burning from the immense pain. Legolas tried to calm his ragged breathing and hide his fear. Letting them see him scared would do nothing but give them satisfaction. Legolas knew that he needed to not only hide his fear, but to master it. He knew that he could not give in to it. If he gave in to his fears of what they would do, he would tell them of Aragorn. Legolas knew that he would not likely live through this and he would be damned if the last thing he ever did was betray his friend. No, better to master his fears and die loyal and true to himself and his friend. So this is what Legolas struggled to do before the Orcs continued their torture.

The Orc leader stared at Legolas with an evil, malicious gleam in its eyes, "If I remember correctly, you were armed with a long bow when you were captured. That means that you are an archer," it said with a disturbing smile. He turned to one of the other Orcs, "Cut it down. Do not bind it again, but two of you will keep a firm hold on it once it is free of its ropes."

The ropes around Legolas' feet were cut first. Then the ropes around his hands suspending him above the ground were severed, causing the badly weakened elf to fall unceremoniously to the hard ground below. Legolas let out a sharp cry as his battered, broken body collided with the dirt. He tried to rise, but if his injuries had not stopped him, the Orcs responsible for holding him would have. At a motion from their leader the Orcs holding Legolas stepped back. The elf had managed to shakily force himself up onto his hands and the one knee that would support him. The cruel beast grinned with glee as it swung its club toward the unsuspecting elf's right shoulder and upper arm. The club connected with its target with a loud 'crunch' as the elf's shoulder, collar bone, and upper arm were devastatingly shattered. This caused Legolas to collapse back to the ground face first. Before he could even react to the pain, Legolas was hauled up and dragged over to a fallen log. He struggled and fought with all of his remaining strength as his already damaged right arm was held across the surface of the log. As soon as it was upon the log, the club came down across the hand, wrist, and fore-arm of the elf. The heart wrenching cry that came from the elf was only half caused by physical pain. Those last two blows had practically ensured that Legolas would never fire his bow again. He could feel that the bones in his hand and wrist were shattered beyond repair and his shoulder was badly damaged as well. The elf knew his knee was also likely ruined beyond the skills of even the most talented healer. Legolas hazily realized that even if he did live through this, he would have a debilitating limp and his right arm would be near to useless. He had just ceased being a warrior and he knew it. Even if he lived, Legolas' life as he had known it was over.

The Orcs let the heartbroken elf collapse to the ground. Legolas was too weak and in too much pain to even try to move. He just lay where he had fallen with his own blood pooling around him. Besides the broken bones, the club's spikes had caused numerous small, jagged stab wounds where it had struck and blood now freely flowed from these wounds. The leader stood over the barely conscious elf and smirked. It turned to one of the other Orcs, "I want a guard watching it at all times while we sleep this day. You need not bind it, for it is too weak to escape and too badly injured to do more than attempt to crawl away even if it did regain its strength. Tomorrow we shall finish breaking the elf, but now we will sleep through the dread daylight. You will take first watch. Wake one of the other scum in three hours and have it take over," the leader instructed before going to its sleeping spot. The Orc ordered to guard Legolas left the elf where he lie and settled against a tree to watch.

Aragorn watched from his concealed spot as the Orcs hunkered down to sleep. Daylight was only minutes away. The Ranger saw how tired the Orc guarding his friend looked and silently prayed to the Valar that it would fall asleep on duty. About half an hour later, the human's prayers were answered and the creature was snoring loudly. Aragorn crept forward as quietly as was humanly possible. Soon he was crouched over an unconscious Legolas. Aragorn had watched as the Orcs had hurt his friend, but to see how bad his injuries were up close was horrifying. Aragorn nearly wept. Legolas did not stir as the Ranger carefully picked him up and carried him away from the encampment. They should be able to make it back to Rivendell before nightfall. They would be safe within the walls of the elven stronghold before the Orcs even woke from their slumber.

When the Orcs woke that evening to find their prisoner gone, there was a commotion. When the leader finally got his band of beasts calmed down, he spoke, "It matters very little that the elf escaped. He wasn't really all that important anyway. Our master was never interested in him. I was simply curious about his companion and enjoyed tormenting him. The elf will not live long even if he reaches his people. There was a strong poison on the spikes of my club that will finish his already weakened body swiftly. It would kill him within the week even if he were in top form. In his current state, I'll wager he is dead within two days at the most."

Aragorn had reached Rivendell by dusk that evening. Elrond and the twins had ushered them up to the healing wing where Legolas was gently laid upon a bed. The moment he was laid on the bed, Legolas' eyes opened. He was shaking and his breathing was uneven and shallow. It was clear that he was in immense pain even though he tried to hide it. Legolas saw the blurry image of Lord Elrond hovering over him. He cursed the fact that his eyesight was still irritatingly blurry. Legolas instinctively tried to sit up, but was firmly, but gently, held down by the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, one on either side of him. He could faintly hear them speaking, but he could not make out what they were saying. Legolas felt himself being lifted to sit up a bit by someone and vaguely noticed as someone else poured a bitter liquid in his mouth. Legolas sluggishly realized that Elrond was only trying to help and swallowed the awful tasting draught. He was lowered back to the pillows and within moments, Legolas felt himself sinking into a drug induced sleep. He did not fight it and was soon deeply unconscious.

When Legolas had come to in Rivendell, Elrond had tried to talk to him, but it was soon apparent to the elder elf that Legolas was not really aware. He had looked to the twins to help and they had obliged by flanking the injured elf, "We need to treat these wounds and set these bones as best as we can if he is to have any chance at all. We need to check for poisons and internal injuries as well. We need him to be asleep for this so we'll have to give him a powerful sleeping draught. Speaking of which, Elladan, did you give Aragorn the 'special sleeping tea'?" the elf lord asked his eldest.

"Yes, ada. That is why he is not in here to see this. I think it would hurt him almost as much to be conscious for this as it would Legolas," Elladan replied sadly.

"I fear I agree. That is why I requested you give it to him. Elrohir, please sit Legolas up a bit for me," Elrond said. Once the injured elf had been given the draught he was soon asleep and the elf lord began his examination. What he found was not good. The young prince's injuries were extensive. Beyond the obvious injuries it was found that Legolas had several internal injuries including a punctured lung and widespread internal bleeding. He had a severe concussion and his left leg and right arm would be permanently maimed by the damage done. Elrond's heart nearly broke to see the ugly brand mark on Legolas' chest. Even with all of those injuries there was a good chance that Legolas would live. He would likely sail to Valinor to be restored to his unmaimed form, but he would live. Then Elrond noticed something that stopped his heart as he looked more closely at the small puncture wounds around the breaks in the bones. The elf lord had been informed by Aragorn what they were caused by on the way from the courtyard. Now as he looked at them, he found the crucial knowledge that Aragorn had been deprived. Every one of the wounds had poison in it. The worst part was that when the ancient elf lord looked at a small blood sample from the poisoned wound, he knew exactly what poison it was. That was when Elrond smashed the vial he was holding and closed his eyes in despair and defeat. It was a deadly mixture of hemlock, Orc blood, and belladonna. There was no known antidote. It was now a certainty that Legolas would die. Elrond knew he had to inform his sons, for Legolas did not have long.

Elrond had told all three of his sons. All were friends with the Mirkwood prince and now sat in chairs by his bedside with Elrond. It was not long before those beautiful blue eyes opened wearily. By now the poison was taking its toll. Legolas was feverish and was drenched in sweat, but was shivering. Though Elrond had set the bones and bound all the injuries, Legolas was still in a lot of pain. He was having trouble breathing as the blood continued to fill his punctured lung. Legolas already knew what the others still didn't want to believe. He was dying. His time was very short now. Elrond spoke suddenly, luring Legolas from his foggy musings.

"I am certain you know already, Legolas, but I feel compelled to tell you that... well you have been poisoned with something that has no anecdote. You will.. die," the elf lord said as gently as possible, looking completely sorrowful that he could not help.

"I.. know. Have.. for a .. while.. now," Legolas said breathlessly.

"I can give you something to dull the pain so you will be comfortable until then," Elrond offered.

"No. I.. wish.. to be.. aware.. and.. not.. drugged.. for my.. last.. moments. Hannon.. le," (thank you) Legolas replied.

After less than an hour and not nearly enough time for all the things that had been left unsaid, Legolas felt his heart rate slowing and his breath hitching within his throat. He struggled against the feeling of drowning as his lung filled with blood. Apparently the poison wouldn't even have time to kill him. He would drown in his own blood. 'Lovely,' Legolas thought sarcastically. He managed to gather enough air to say one final farewell to his friends then found himself unable to get more as he choked on blood. Legolas' hands clutched the sheets tightly as his body spasmed in its fight for air. After what seemed like an eternity of suffocating, a numbing darkness began to creep into the edges of his consciousness. Everything and everyone became distant and hazy as Legolas felt his pain suddenly fade from him. Then everything went black for a long while.

When Legolas next came to, he was standing in the entryway of a strange, unfamiliar hall. He looked around puzzled until he heard a loud rich voice behind him and turned.

"Welcome, young Thranduilion, to my halls. I am Mandos, Lord of these halls and keeper of the souls of dead elves," the Valar said to the solemn looking elf. Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"This should not have happened. I am not supposed to be here yet. There was much that I was yet meant to do," Legolas said regretfully.

"I fear you are right, Legolas Thranduilion. I fear you are right," Mandos said with a frown.

**THE END!**

A/N: This is the end for now, but if you all want me to write a more in depth story and continue this plotline, let me know in your review, since you know I would love for you to write me one anyway! PLEASE review! It makes my writing flow and it makes me happy! Sorry for killing Legolas! (DUCKS THE RANDOM OBJECTS READERS ARE THROWING AT HER) It will only be temporary if anyone wants me to continue this...


End file.
